The Endgamer
The Endgamer is the 30th and final mission in Death: Reincarnated. It will be released with the Ultimate Campaign Map Pack. It's difficulty, as said by TehRisen, will be like Reincarnators for Easy, meaning it will be very tough. The mission takes place on July 7th, 2140. This is about 3 years after the start of the campaign. Here, Squad X must infiltrate Nex's Mansion, holding his most prized treasures. It is severely guarded however, being fortified with nearly everything possible. Plot The mission starts off with Squad X overlooking the mansion in a small cave. Skull pulls out his binoculars and observes a route, but before moving he receives a transmission from Tank. Tank tells him to bust their asses as a squad of Mastodons are about to roll in to guard the sides. Skull alone, since he has Camo, has to assassinate the two guards watching the garden. Skull stabs them both in the neck with his dual blades. The Squad moves in, but they're already been detected. They then have to fight through the lobby of the mansion and make their way to the stairs. Once on the stairs, the Mastodon's fire their cannons through the windows, attempting to kill the player. They have to make a mad dash for the fourth floor while fighting the hordes of Vengeance. The Squad eventually reaches the top, but they then have to make it to an elevator, which is guarded by a squad of Vengeance Commandos. They break through, but Skull loses his shielding when a Mastodon shoots from behind, as a window rolled down. You will go in Final Stand with dual Target Pistols and kill the enemies breaking into the elevator. At the bottom Boomer heals you while you must defend him. Once you are healed, your shields will recharge slowly for the first time. Later on, players must make their way through the underground to reach the command codes. In the nick of time, Boomer disarms it, but they have to defend it from some of the most powerful Commandos, since they wish to activate them in Nex's "death". The Last Battle After the codes have been disabled, they leave the building and fly to Omega Zero, the battlefield where all of the Vengeance are fighting the Reincarnators, and winning. Little do they both know, but Skull senses that the entire battleground is on top of the entire Endgame storage, a likely reason why they are fighting here. The squad will pick up an Endgame from the house before and carry it to the tower on Omega Zero. A Kingship looms overhead, firing constantly at the forces. The player must make his way to the shut tower, and elevate himself to the top. Once there, the player will have to fight three rooms of enemies, and then drop the Endgame in the middle. Once it explodes, Skull will fly back to Earth, heavily damaged by the fall impact. As he rises, an avatar, in the shape of a commando, strides over Skull. It is revealed to be Nex, with him showing two of the Skulled Orbs, the red and blue, acting as a ressurection sequence. Before he prepares to execute Skull, Shift fires a bullet into the ribcage of Nex, allowing him to fall back. Tank and Protos jump into to fight Nex. Tank slides the gun known as Ender to Skull, in which he must fire at the enemies who surround them. Probably the Ending At the end, Skull is nearly faint, with him and his team constantly outnumbered by the enemy forces. Nex arises from the ground with Tank and Protos on his shoulders, in which he flings beside him, dead. Nex says that he is invincible, and demands the artifact from Skull. Skull shows the Golden Skulled Orb, the one he salvaged, and says "No." Nex prepares to kill him, before a giant tremor glasses the Earth. The arrival shocks many, even Nex. It is revealed to be the first glimpse of a Skulled, known as Baneskull. The Reincarnators don't attack Baneskull, knowing their lives would be ended for sure. The Vengeance open fire, even with Explosive Puncture Rifles. To no effect, Baneskull is enraged, and kills tons of Vengeance with one swoop of his blade. Nex challenges Baneskull and fights him. The battle goes on, and Baneskull eventually knocks Nex several meters. Skull offers the Golden Skulled Orb, in which he says No. Nex charges back and stabs Baneskull through the neck, injuring him severely. Baneskull's eyes glow the lightest shade of red: "You are not a Skulled, YOU NEVER WILL BE! These powers, red and blue, rage and temper, will NOT BE YOURS!" As Baneskull is a Skulled, he smashes both, rendering Nex useless, before he punches Nex across the field. Baneskull dies, uttering "Skull, the one, do it." Skull feels bad, watching his "ancestor's" death. Nex arises once again, this time in front of a Golden Skull. Skull, for a split second, obtains the power of the orb and punches Nex in the stomach, cracking his ribcage and ripping off tons of flesh. As Nex flies back, the power disappates. Unfortunately, Nex rises one more time. Skull, feeling enough, stabs Nex in the head with his personal blade, and straps it with explosives, killing Nex by blowing his head off. The Vengeance then roll in, and one final battle ensues. The Endgamer The level ends when Skull's health reaches critical. A final cutscene will follow where Skull tells the team that it was an honor serving. He then tells them to leave the area. The team asks why, and it's revealed that Skull stole Boomer's codes from Nex's Lair, and encrypted them into the Endgame devices underground. Boomer says Skull is stupid for doing that, and says he's suicidal. Skull says he "doesn't give a damn" and tells them to run to the chopper behind the tower. Skull says the Endgames can't be activated by air, and that Nex put one on his body before dying, this was the Alpha Endgame device. If it was activated, all Endgames will explode, and due to it's unstability, the team leaves, in sadness. Skull tells all the Vengeance to come at him. The Vengeance do so, and when Skull's health dissapates once more, he says "Well, my wishes never come true." He then strikes the ground in a Retribution stance, blowing up the entire battlefield. The credits roll. Afterwards, the credits depict the victory, but sad loss of Skull. The last and final scene shows the crater, in the shape of a Skull, and the camera flying into the Heavens. Another Skulled, Normadin, comments on Skull's behaviour. Skull, for his sacrifice, and ancestry, became ressurected through a Skulled. However, since the Golden Orb exploded in the incident, the cost is that he will never return to Earth again, unless something else arises.